


Shine On, You Crazy Diamond

by Eirenei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's way from the dobe of the class to the only person that could stand against Madara Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On, You Crazy Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters – I only own this story.
> 
> Shout Out: Yay. Not. Well, this is my short history of Naruto, maybe not very accurate, but well, the song was too good to let it go. It seems I'm on a writing spree…
> 
> Warnings: Spoiler alerts through all the anime, and that's it. Starring: Naruto Uzumaki.

 

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki. A juxtaposition of traits that should and shouldn't have existed in any good shinobi. Loud, attention seeking brat with big heart and tiny brain. How on earth did he even manage to survive thus far, it would be later explained as a sheer dumb luck and him having the biggest, hardest set of balls known to either men or demons.

* * *

_Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun.  
Shine on you crazy diamond._

* * *

When he was young, he was a pranking menace. Nobody was safe – not even the best Jounins and ANBU– and the only one who managed to catch the blonde troublemaker was his Academy teacher, and later, surrogate father, Umino Iruka.

However, not even Iruka was exempt from the pranks – the most infamous of the blond repertoire, _Oiroke no Jutsu_ made him a laughingstock among his peers… until _Sandaime_ Hokage, one Sarutobi Hiruzen, classified the exact same jutsu as a S-class one.

Even if he was hindered, Naruto shone like sun – bright, irritating and unknowingly essential for the lives of anyone who came in the contact with the whiskered _Jinchuuriki._

People may have grumbled and groaned and complained about him, but it was still funny, seeing him pranking people – or at least so long until they became the targets to the pranks themselves.

* * *

_Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky.  
Shine on, you crazy diamond._

* * *

Being shinobi was a job that, although brought the money and the fame and adventures, there were darker sides of that particular occupation.

Naruto had first experienced the dark side of being a shinobi at his first mission in Wave.

Kill or be killed, miss and see his comrades' die, or hit, and see his enemy die.

When one Uchiha Sasuke sacrificed himself for his teammate, regardless of the said teammate being a _dobe_ – Naruto snapped.

Haku stared into the blonde's eyes, horrified, and yet entranced with the terrifying beauty of the said orbs.

They were red and black – black holes in otherwise pure, endless blue of the sky.

And then, Naruto _pounced._

* * *

_You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom,  
blown on the steel breeze._

* * *

The chuunin exams were not a walk in the park. The Uchiha just had to be a trouble magnet for snake pedophiles, hadn't he?

Naruto evaded the hail of kunais, his mind was racing with the plans, discarding each one in the fraction of a moment, a child on the way to the stars.

And he saw stars– literally, as the pain of _Gogyo Fuuin_ pierced his stomach, making him howl in agony, as the stars exploded under his eyelids, and instead of a battle juggernaut, he was once again, a helpless child.

* * *

_Come on you target for faraway laughter,  
come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine!_

* * *

It was nothing new, the mockery. He was a fool, he was a _dobe,_ and he was a martyr – not that anyone knew about that.

Everyone knew, that he didn't have a chance in hell against Hyuuga Neji.

Blue eyes stared into the opal-colored ones, anger coiling in his stomach as the arrogant Hyuuga bastard described his woeful life.

_A caged bird seal?_

Hah. Try holding _Kyuubi_ in your gut, and _then_ we will talk!

He could sympathize with Neji, but he still though the Hyuuga prodigy needed to lose the stick in the ass and receive a painful butt-kicking for a good measure.

_Jinchuuriki_ were the ultimate bitches of Fate – feared, revered and estranged, the birds with their wings tightly bound with numerous chains. Naruto may not be caged, but being shackled with his vulpine prisoner sure didn't give him enough perks to outweigh the bad.

Hyuuga Neji was defeated.

* * *

_You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon.  
Shine on, you crazy diamond._

* * *

He wanted to be a Hokage, like the old man. And in one moment, his dreams were shattered – just because this bastard, Mizuki, revealed him the secret – he was the Kyuubi.

Later on, he learned that he was a _Jinchuuriki_ , but it didn't matter – in fact, how should it matter, when most of the people still saw a fox instead of him?

Fuck it – if the idiots didn't see him for himself, he would just have to make them to see him! Besides, having Iruka in his side definitely helped.

* * *

_Threatened by shadows at night, and exposed in the light.  
Shine on, you crazy diamond._

* * *

_Gawd,_ his life wasn't boring, was it? Those Akatsuki fellows were persistent, that was for sure.

And knowing that someone other than him and citizens of Konoha knew about his furry little prisoner chilled him to his very bones.

But if they thought that Naruto Uzumaki would give up, they were in for a very big surprise.

Believe it.

* * *

_Well you wore out your welcome with random precision,  
rode on the steel breeze._

* * *

The battle at the Valley of the End – how aptly named – was- no matter any battles after this one – the hardest and the worst one fought.

To fight against a comrade was always the worst feeling in the world.

Sasuke was determined to kill him.

Naruto, wanting to honor his promise, foolishly let him.

Almost.

The Chidori to the chest was one singularly worst injury to the date, and he was surprised and dismayed that Sasuke would've done so - his brother, his comrade, his rival –

Naruto felt he overstayed his welcome in a sense.

* * *

_Come on you raver, you seer of visions,  
come on you painter, you piper, you prisoner, and **shine!**_

* * *

The battle against Pein was the craziest up to date. Naruto never could have imagined that there were people with such power – three fourths of Konoha was flattened on the ground, and even him, with the fox's chakra and Sage mode…

Luckily, he made the Rinnegan wielder see the sense.

Unluckily, that wasn't the end of it.

Far from it, in fact.

… Madara.

He had won over Pein with just words, but Madara wouldn't be convinced with pretty visions. To beat Madara, Naruto needed a brute force – a power that only Kyuubi could provide.

With his father's advice and his mother's support, he dragged the power into himself, making the _bijuu_ howl with fury.

And now, he stood in front of him – in front of Madara, his eyes violet and gold, as he mixed chakra – his and Kyuubi's and the Sage one – a crazy move on his part, as he shone within the nimbus of power, the light against darkness –

A jailor, a prisoner, a seer, a visionary –

He shone, like a crazy diamond.

 

**_ /The End/Owari/ _ **

 


End file.
